Ten Months
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Severus is a 10 month old in Albus's care, with his memories intact. A sweet fluff story! Watch Severus's mischievous Slytherin behavior and how he interacts with those in the castle.
1. Chapter 1

Severus sat up in his crib and yawned, finally waking from the nap Albus insisted on making him take every bloody afternoon after lunch. Not that it was as annoying as it had first been the first few days of being deaged to a ten-month old (thanks to Longbottom), but still. Severus liked to be in charge in of his _own _schedule, and Albus kept finding ways to lull him into sleeping or eating despite Severus's valiant attempts to circumvent the headmaster's will.

"Aba- out!" Severus demanded, standing and leaning against the bars. "Aba- out!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Albus's voice called out, sounding closer and closer.

Severus relaxed, deciding that crying wouldn't be necessary this time in order to get Albus to hurry. Sitting back down, he sunk into the warm blankets and mattress and stared at the door as he waited for it to open. He'd give Albus a few more seconds before he started screeching. Grabbing one of his favorite toys, a plush wand that looked _very _similar to his adult one (currently stowed away by Albus) he stuck it in his mouth and chewed on the soft fabric.

"Is my little Prince awake now?" Albus asked, finally appearing as he peered down at Severus with twinkling eyes. "How'd we sleep?"

"Aba." Severus said simply, clutching his plushie as he held his arms up. "Aba- out." He requested, awarding Albus with a big grin when he obeyed the command. "Good Aba."

"Why thank you," Albus smiled, "That means a lot coming from you."

"Aba." Severus nodded, grabbing hold of a lock of Albus's beard as he carried him out of his rooms and into his office.

"Yes, yes," Albus nodded, paying full-attention to Severus despite the fact that the conversation being held had little or no substance. Severus was deeply appreciative of that and he smiled at Albus again, earning himself a big hug from the wizard.

"Aba!" Severus pointed down at the dozens of toys littered across the headmasters carpet. They were mostly muggle, as Severus preferred them over anything else, but there were quite a few magical toys to be played with as well. "Aba- down."

"As you wish, my little Prince." Albus lowered Severus to the ground, atop a very warm blanket, and made to turn back to his desk.

"Aba! Aba!" Severus whined. "Aba play!"

The mugwump gave in easily as sat beside Severus, pulling him into this lap. "And what should we play, hmmm?"

Severus stretched as far as he could and grabbed his favorite book, biting it's edged before Albus gently pulled it away. Frowning, Severus stuck his wand plushie in his mouth as Albus opened the pages of 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas.'

"I must say, Severus," Albus smiled, "That I'm ever so grateful you introduced me to this mastermind called Seuss." Albus adjusted his glasses.

Severus nodded, wondering why he had never informed Albus on the muggle author's work. It was _exactly _Albus's cup of tea. Snuggling closer to his boss, Severus was appreciative that Albus seemed to love the book just as much as he did. Not many people would willingly, and with a smile, read the _same _book eleven times in a three day period- especially when it was not even December.

"Every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot..." Albus read, "But the Grinch, who lived just north of Whoville, did NOT!" Albus made sure to use voices, and Severus grinned widely and laughed, staring down at the pictures on the pages.

"Aba!" Severus applauded, clapping clumsily.

"The Grinch _hated _Christmas! The _whole _Christmas season! Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight. But I think that the most likely reason of all, may have been that his heart was two sizes too small."

"Voli Grinch!" Severus realized, finally making the comparison between the Grinch and Voldemort after having spent a great amount of time reading and re-reading the book every year. The only difference was that the Grinch redeemed himself. Severus didn't much think that Voldemort would suddenly realize the error of his ways.

Albus doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down his face at Severus's wise declaration. Even the portraits, who had all but been _forced _to listen to the story daily, were chuckling. Not even Phineus could hide his smirk at the analogy, and Severus smiled along waiting patiently for everyone to contain themselves.

"I do think I shall have to tuck that away and inform the other professors and Order members of such sage wisdom, Severus." Albus chuckled.

"Aba do." Severus gave permission for him to share such knowledge before lighting hitting the next page of the book with a hand, his way of telling Albus it was time to continue.

"Whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes, he stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the Whos. Staring down from his cave with a sour, Grinchy frown, at the warm lighted windows below in their town."

"Good who." Severus insisted. "Bad Grinch." He smacked the book.

"Indeed." Albus nodded. "Perhaps Tom needs some new shoes, do you know what size he happens to wear?"

Severus giggled, earning himself a kiss atop his head. "Aba." He said warmly.

"For he knew every Who down in Whoville beneath, was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath." Albus continued, ruffling Severus's hair with a free hand. "And they're hanging their stockings!" He snarled with a sneer, "Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"

"Aba! Aba." Severus tugged on Albus's beard when a knock sounded on the door. "Aba- I do?" He pleaded, turning big puppy-dog eyes on the headmaster. Severus may have had very few rules as a baby, but Albus was still firmly set on now allowing Severus to answer the door by himself.

"You've been such a sweet boy, today." Albus agreed, standing. "Why not? Do you want to walk?"

Severus nodded, standing in front of Albus and grabbing hold of the older man's pro-offered arms. Carefully, he took a wobbly step, moving slowly until he worked up his confidence.

"Aba- I go." He said proudly, walking quicker than he ever had.

"Yes, you're my speedy little Prince, aren't you?" Albus crooned, lifting Severus to the door knob when they arrive at the door.

Severus eagerly yanked the door open, as Albus had already twisted the knob, and came face to face with the Weasley's. He squealed excitedly and wriggled in Albus's grasp, eager for Arthur to scoop him up as Molly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello there!" Arthur smiled, obligingly taking him from Albus's arms. "How is Severus doing?"

"Arr, play!?" Severus asked excitedly, loving when Arthur played as he wasn't afraid of accidentally hurting Severus like Albus always was. "Arr, play?"

"My, he's just a _talkative _thing isn't he?" Molly praised. "Quite the vocabulary for his age."

"Oh yes!" Albus agreed, as he and Molly took seats on either side of the desk. "It seems he's learning new words almost every day."

"Do you have a new word for me to hear?" Arthur asked Severus, sinking down on the quilt by Severus's toys.

Severus nodded excitedly and pointed to the phoenix on her stand. "Fuck!" He yelled, looking at Fawkes. "Fuck!"

"Severus- no!" Albus scolded, having not been amused with Severus's new word for some reason. "We don't use that word."

Severus frowned. That was Fawkes's name! Why did Albus always get cross with him for calling the phoenix its proper name? He pointed, trying to get his point across. "Fucks!" He insisted.

"Severus Tobias!" Albus scolded, not looking proud like he usually was when Severus picked up a new word.

"Albus, he's trying to say Fawkes." Molly defended kindly. "It just sounds like a dirty word, is all." She smiled fondly.

"I know, but I don't want him running around with a dirty mouth like that." Albus frowned.

Severus felt tears poke his eyes, he didn't like Albus feeling sad. "No Fucks, Albus." He promised. "Phe-phe." He pointed at the phoenix, showing Albus he was willing to compromise on the manner.

"There's a good boy." Albus smiled, the twinkle coming back to his eyes.

Severus calmed instantly, turning back to Arthur. "Arr- up. Fwy!" He begged, referring to the game where Arthur would lift him above his head and walk around. "Arr, pwease?" He added, having recently learned the word for Molly.

"We might just have to kidnap him, Albus." Molly gushed as Arthur obliged Severus and walked around with Severus above his head.

"Oh, I could never allow that." Albus insisted, eyes twinkling madly as Severus's giggles filled the entire room. "You are, however, free to visit whenever you'd like."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye-bye!" Severus waved as the Weasley's left through the floo, and turned big black eyes, filled with tears, up to Albus.

"Oh, don't fret." Albus consoled, Severus's abandonment issues popping up often enough that Albus was well-used to them. "They'll be back soon, Severus." He promised, rubbing his adorable babies back.

"Arr, Mowwy." He said forlornly, staring at the fireplace as a few tears escaped to fall down his cheeks. "Bye bye."

"They will be back soon, Severus." Albus assured, smoothing the wavy black hair. "Why don't you make a potion for them for when they get back?" He suggested, gesturing over to the play potion set perched atop a small table Severus's size.

"Poshun?" Severus's face lit up and he turned to look at his 'work-station,' one of the few non-muggle toys he ever bothered to play with. "Poshun." He repeated, sounding more resolute.

"Yes," Albus nodded, seating Severus down in the chair at the table, "What potion are you going to make for Molly and Arthur?"

Severus furrowed his brow, looking absolutely adorable as he did so, and opened up the potion book Albus had set on the table for Severus to use as a 'reference.' He carefully turned the pages, until he stopped and pointed at a wolfsbane potion. "Happy Poshun." He declared, referring to the Beatus potion that had nothing to do with the page he was looking at.

"Ah, what a lovely idea!" Albus praised. "You work on your potion and I'll work on my paperwork, how does that sound."

"Shhhh!" Severus held a finger to his lips, emphatically shushing him. "Me poshun!" He exclaimed indignantly.

Albus nodded. "Sorry, sorry," he placated, "I'll be quiet."

"Good, Aba!" Severus praised, before turning back to his 'work.'

Albus sat watching his child play, amused at the antics and totally engrossed at the scene. Severus first lit a fire under his cauldron by pressing a button on the table, the flames bewitched to be smokeless and, more importantly, heatless and harmless. Once that was completed, Severus perused his ingredients, which were nothing more than colored water and powders, and decided to sprinkle some yellow dust into his cauldron. After stirring clockwise four times, Severus poured some pink goo (nothing but shampoo) in with it. The cauldron made bubbling noises, Albus having charmed it to do so, and Severus scribbled 'notes' in his journal.

Albus smiled at the play, glad to see Severus so carefree and healthy looking. While the first few days he had been deaged, Severus was crotchety and unsoothable, Albus had gotten him to embrace and accept the change.

Severus had also been unhealthy, darn right runty and sickly, but after a few days of Albus's coddling Severus looked just as healthy and cute as any baby. Even cuter, Albus dared to think. The skin was no longer ghostly, but a smooth shade of alabaster that complimented the lovely (and _clean_) thick waves atop Severus's head that fell down a little past the ears. The large black eyes were no longer somber, but filled with innocence and joy, and the nose below them was no longer crooked and broken but tiny and perfect. No longer was Severus runty, babyfat covered him exactly where it needed to, and Albus dared to think Severus could win a multitude of cutest baby contests should Albus be bold enough to dare enter him in one.

"Aba!" Severus called out, "Aba, poshun!" He explained, stirring in a figure-eight pattern with some difficulty.

"Yes, my little Prince is _quite _the potioneer." Albus said fondly. "What would we ever do without you?"

"Sev Abus!" Severus said adamantly. "Sev no go bye-bye, Aba."

"I sure hope not." Albus agreed, willing to do everything to make sure Severus was happy adult _or _baby.

"Aba no go bye-bye." Severus added as an afterthought, looking fearful that Albus might abandon him.

"No, Albus will _always _be there for Severus." Albus promised.

Severus nodded, pleased with the answer, and began to 'bottle' his 'potion' by dipping the unbreakable flasks into the cauldron. Satisfied, Severus placed his creation on a tiny shelf beside his table along with the rest of the potions he had brewed over the week.

"Mowwy, Arrr poshun." He said declared, making sure his shelf of potions was secure before crawling over to a toy that was supposed to be a 'phone.'

"Aba." He gave him a pointed look, letting Albus know it was time to have yet another phone conversation with the boy. Opening a drawer in his desk, he pulled out his toy phone, and waited for Severus to call him.

While the phones were muggle and only rang when one pressed a button on their _own _phone, Albus had done some magical work and made it so that when Severus pressed the purple button on _his _phone Albus's would ring. That had delighted Severus to no end, and for the rest of that day Severus had made dozens of phone calls to Albus.

Albus picked up the phone after letting it ring a few times, as Severus would scold him if he didn't. "Hello?" He asked, pretending he couldn't see Severus holding the phone a few feet away from him.

"Aba!" Severus began, his voice a happy one that let Albus know that _this _conversation wouldn't be the serious one they had had a few days ago pertaining to something that Albus hadn't been able to decipher.

"Ah, Severus. How are you?" Albus asked, twirling the phone cord in his fingers like he had watched Severus do multiple times.

"Aba, good." Severus said happily. "Aba nice."

"Does this mean I'll be getting a raise?" Albus asked, watching as Severus nodded.

"Aba, yes." Severus nodded again. "Aba, Min on phone?"

Albus grinned, recalling Severus insistence that Minerva put a phone in her office so he could call her. The witch had at first, of course, argued and ignored Severus's pleas. But Albus, together with Severus's craft, had weakened her defenses and convinced her it would be an easy way for Albus to call her to his office when she was needed. It was also a fun game for Severus to call her, but he had left that out, deciding not to push his luck.

"Push the _red _button, Severus." Albus reminded, having color-coated the buttons according to which professor Severus wanted to call.

Brown was Hagrid, who _loved _the game almost as much as Severus. Yellow, of course, belonged to Padmona. Blue was for Fillius. Draco Malfoy's was green, while the Slytherin Common Rooms _shared _phone was dialed by pushing a silver button. Charity's color was a pretty pink, and the woman was greatly amused that Severus, a slytherin, had taken a liking to a muggle toy and would very frequently call Severus without warning. Severus _just _loved the surprise, and would often return the favor. Poppy, who was almost always too busy to answer the phone, had a white button and would sometimes fit in time to play the game with Severus. The Gryffindors phone color had a lion, the ravenclaws a book, and the hufflepuffs a sun, Severus was particularly fond of the Gryffindors, who would make ridiculous noises and sound effects, but by far his favorite were the Slytherins who would talk to him like he was an adult and offer him up endless praise for his intelligence. Hufflepuff got their fair shares of conversations, more than willing to read to Severus from the same stories again and again. It was Ravenclaw who got shafted, not that they minded, because they would simply not waste _much _time with needless talking when they could be studying. Not that they didn't make time, just like Poppy did, to have a few minutes of conversation with the boy.

"Min!" Severus laughed when Minerva picked up on the other end, and Albus swore he could hear her tired sigh coming through Severus's phone.

Albus, channeling Severus's Slytherin nature, grabbed his own phone having found that one could listen in on conversations by doing so. Severus had caught him in the act, and scolded him for it, not appreciative of the fact that he was eavesdropping on his conversation with Draco. Any other conversation, however, Albus was more than welcomed too.

"Severus!" Minerva sounded forcefully cheerful, and Severus quickly picked up on it.

"Min, sad?" He demanded.

"Minerva is _tired_." She explained. "She has _many _tests to grade."

"Why?" Severus uttered his favorite word, learned two days ago, and Albus was glad it always seemed to be directed at Fillius and Minerva- two people whose answers _always _seemed to satisfy Severus.

"Because I have _many _students, Severus." The witch started to sound amused, and Severus grinned smugly.

"Min." Severus agreed. "Min papers?" He babbled.

"Yes, Minerva is grading papers." She confirmed. "Can Severus tell Albus I hear him breathing on the other end of the phone?"

"Ah, Minerva." Albus laughed. "I must admit I find it hard to _not _be apart of these conversations. I assure you, though, I have permission."

"Severus," Minerva ignored the conversation, "Albus is making Minerva sad."

Severus's mouth dropped in indignation, and he scowled at Albus. "Aba naughty?"

"_Very _naughty," Minerva made her voice sound sad, "He's not being nice."

"Aba sorry." He glared at Albus.

"I'm so sorry Minerva." Albus placated the scolding boy. "Please forgive me."

"Aba sorry." Severus repeated, mediating the peace between the door with expertise.

"I forgive Albus then," She agreed amiably, "But I need to finish these papers now, why don't you try calling the Gryffindors?"

"Okay." Severus agreed, hanging up abruptly on Minerva like he did with all his conversations save for the Slytherins, who insisted that he properly say goodbye.

Jabbing the lion button, someone on the other end picked up right away, and Albus quickly deducted it was the twins who weren't ashamed to be silly and undignified, even more so than the rest of the Gryffindors, in order to get Severus's giggling and laughing.

"What's the word?" One of the twins asked.

"Min." Severus warbled.

"You don't say?"

"Min." Severus repeated.

"And how did that conversation go?"

"Aba sorry." Severus explained. "Min tiwed."

"I see, I see. Is _Severus _tired, or can he tell us what sound a cow makes?"

"Moo!" Severus yelled.

"What about...a dog!?"

"WOOF WOOF WOOF!" Severus barked, realizing he was about to play one of his favorite games.

"What about...a kitty?"

"Meow!" Severus said loudly, imitating Ms. Norris's meow very well.

"What sound does a Mandrake ask?" One of the twins laughed, disregarding the fact that Albus had adamantly banned that question from _ever _be asked again when Severus was in hearing shot. Had he known _which _twin it was, the consequences would be severe.

Severus let out a horrible noise, making Fawkes cry out angrily until Severus stopped and shared a good long laugh with the twins.

"We hate to let you go, Severus, but we have a detention to serve with Filch. Why don't you call the Hufflepuffs? I'm sure they've got nothing bet-"

Severus hung up before they could finish and decided he had had enough of the phone for now. Placing the phone down carefully in the receiver, as he took great care of his toys, he crawled over to his blocks and began to stack them three high before knocking them down and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, suppertime."

Severus gave a growl of protest as he was lifted from his toys, but quieted soon after, knowing that this was one of the few things he couldn't get Albus to cave in on. Albus was insistent that he eat three full meals, obviously taking advantage of the fact that it was now easier for him to force food on Severus. Albus had better not get any ideas once he was back to normal, Severus simply wouldn't tolerate that at all.

He raised no protest when he was buckled in, fully understanding why such precautions were necessary as Severus had more than once wiggled his way out of the chair with little issue. Despite Severus's instance, after the sixth escape, Albus refused to believe Severus would stop and thus buckled him in.

"Aba! Eat." He babbled, banging his fists on the tray playfully. Swiping at the rattle-like toy suction cupped to the tray, he laughed when it wiggled.

"Severus, it's time for supper." Albus smiled, removing the toy as soon as the food was prepared.

Severus frowned, not liking to have his toys taken from him, when Albus handed his a babies plastic fork and spoon. Severus grabbed his bottle of formula, sucking greedily, as Albus placed a bowl of mashed potatoes, with gravy, on the tray along with a little side of cream corn. Smiling, he shoved his spoon into the corn (one of his favorites food) and clumsily began to feed himself.

"Num num." Severus thanked Albus, who was eating his own supper at his desk.

Albus nodded. "Indeed, the houselves are very good at cooking."

"Dobby!" Severus had grown very fond of the elf, and loved when he came to visit.

"Maybe after dessert, Albus will call Dobby." The headmaster smiled.

"Num num." Severus smiled, wondering what was for dessert tonight. Albus had a wonderful leveraging tool with that, as he refused to let Severus have dessert until he ate what he considered was a reasonable amount.

"Yes, my Little Prince has quite the sweet tooth doesn't he?" Albus asked, getting up and ruffling his hair as he went to answer a knock at the door.

Severus wiggled, trying to see who was visiting, but was unable. Frowning, he crossed his arms across his chest. "Abaaaa." He complained, banging his feet against the chair-prison.

"Severusssss," Pomona mimicked his voice.

He struggled frantically in his chair, desperate to get out and give her a hug. "Abaaaaa...out." He pleaded, beginning to cry from frustration. "Ona!"

Pomona was in front of him seconds later, brushing his tears away with a handkerchief. "Oh, don't cry." She pleaded, kissing his cheek. "Let Pomona feed you and _then _we can cuddle."

Severus sniffled. That was a fair enough trade, wasn't it? And Pomona _could _feed him much quicker than he could feed himself. "Ona." He agreed, calming as the woman smiled at him.

"Let's see that handsome smile, hmmm?" She crooned.

Severus gave her his smile, forgetting his frustration from earlier. "Ona."

The herbology teacher grabbed his spoon and filled it with the mash. "Open up for Ona." She coaxed, patiently feeding Severus his supper. "There's a good boy."

Severus allowed her to continue feeding him, not raising an qualms, as he wanted to cuddle afterward and avoid a talking-to from Albus.

"Ona, baba." He explained, glad when she put down the spoon and allowed him to take a drink of his bottle.

"Aren't you an intelligent thing. _So _many words." Pomona continued to gush over him, and Severus thoroughly enjoyed the attention and cuddling he was getting as a result of this deaging.

"Yes, _very _bright." Albus agreed, making Severus feel even prouder. Albus would always be his favorite, no matter how much he liked everyone else.

"Let's get you some chocolate pudding now, hmmm?" Pomona asked. "You ate up all your food!"

"Such a good boy!" Albus praised.

Severus looked down and was surprised to see all his food was, indeed, gone. Usually he put up a fight with Albus during the second half of his meals, always whining he was full, but clearly the evidence pointed to him just being bratty. He'd have to work on that, Albus deserved better.

"Num num."

"Yes, chocolate is _very _good." Pomona agreed, spooning him the sweet.

Severus savored the treat, and was thoroughly stuffed by the time it was all gone. He yowled loudly when Pomona wiped his face and hands, _despising _the process, and started to cry heavily before Pomona lifted him from the seat and sat down in a chair, snuggling him close.

"Ona." He muttered happily, forgetting his frustration as he gently played with a few locks of her hair. "Ona."

"Isn't he just the _most _precious thing?" Pomona cooed. "The cutest baby I've ever seen!" Not giving off any signs of lying that Severus could easily pick up.

"Ona." He smiled, wondering how he could end up so ugly as an adult when he was apparently so lovely as a baby. "Baba."

"Oh, I'll have to make you up another one." She explained, holding up the drained bottle.

"Ona, baba!" He demanded, not wanting to wait the few minutes it took to fix up a bottle. "Aba, baba!"

"My, my, someone is impatient." Albus remarked, giving him a scolding look. "Dobby!"

The elf appeared with a pop, and Severus smiled as the elf ruffled his hair. "Bee-bee, baba." He whined, starting to get fussy.

"Dobby would you be so kind as to help us out, Severus seems to want his bottle _now _and I'd like avoid a tantrum."

"Oh yes, Dobby is happy to help young master." The elf grabbed the empty bottle and shook it once, startling Severus when that one action filled it up with formula. "There you is. Young master needs not fret so."

Severus calmed considerably when the bottle of warm formula was stuck into his mouth, and happily drank as Dobby covered him in a warm blanket. Pomona held him close, holding the bottle even though Severus was capable of doing that himself. He remained quiet, however, enjoying the closeness.

Once the liquid was completely gone, Severus rubbed his eyes and yawned heavily.

"Dobby, would you take Severus to his room and get him into his pajamas?" Albus asked. "I'll be in shortly."

"Bee-bee." Severus said sleepily, allowing the elf scoop him from Pomona's arm. "Bee-bee."

"Master Severus is being sleepy I see." The elf croaked. "Dobby will get him into his favorite pajamas, he will."

Severus nodded, sticking his wan plushie into his mouth. It felt nice to chew on something, and it took the slight soreness away from his aching gums. Slobbering over his toy, he whimpered when Dobby laid him down on the changing table in his room. He wanted to be _held_.

"Hush, hush, young master." Dobby shushed. "I is picking you up in a moment."

"Bee-bee, up!" He demanded, kicking his feet on the soft padded table. "Bee-bee, up!"

"That is enough of that." Dobby scolded as firmly as a house elf could.

With careful precision, likely from caring for Draco when he was little, Dobby removed his shirt. Moving to remove his trousers, Severus flailed his legs and caught the elf in the face. Squealing loudly, Dobby clutched his face.

"Bee-bee, up! BEE-BEE, UP! BEE-BEE, UP!" Severus ordered, crying loudly.

"Severus!" Albus's voice entered the room, but Severus ignored it, screaming louder as Albus muttered a spell to fix Dobby's bleeding face.

"Up! UP, UP, UP!" He insisted, unable to catch his breath as he kicked and howled. He wanted to cuddled, _now!_

"Severus Tobias- NO!" Albus scolded. "Naughty!"

Severus hiccuped. Him- _naughty_? No, he was a _good _boy. He whimpered softly, his face screwing up as he tried not to cry. He had kicked Dobby. Dobby would never want to come over anymore. And now Albus was angry. He promptly started crying again at that thought, and Albus lifted him into his arms.

"Hush, hush, now," He coaxed, rubbing his back in circles, "No more tears."

"Sowwy, Aba! Sowwy Bee-bee!" He insisted, looking tearfully down at the elf who didn't seem angry at all.

"Good boy!" Albus applauded.

"_There's _our sweet boy." Dobby added, handing Severus the wand plushie he had dropped before ruffling his hair.

Albus kissed his forehead. "Come now, let's get you into your favorite pajamas, hmm?"

"Aba, Bee-bee." He sniffled, letting Albus wrestle him into the footed fuzzy black pajamas, with a zipper in the back.

"There we go, all ready for bed." Albus tickled him beneath the chin, before handing him to Dobby. "Let me go get a book to read."

Severus was glad that Dobby didn't seem angry. "Sowwy, Bee-bee." He insisted, grabbing ahold of the elf's ear and holding it close.

"Dobby is not being angry with young master." Dobby promised, rocking him a bit. "Young master is being tired is all."

Severus frowned, not liking the insinuation he was cranky, but Dobby ignored the look and shoved his dummy in his mouth. Severus curled into Dobby's body, eyes heavy, as Dobby hummed happily.

"Alright, here we go." Albus lifted him from Dobby's embrace and kissed him on the forehead again, before lowering him into his crib. Taking great care as he tucked in Severus, always making sure to do it perfectly, he turned on the nightlight; a wonderful device that kept the room from being too dark and projected stars unto the ceiling.

Dobby left quietly, turning out the light on his way, after ruffling Severus's hair one last time. Yawning, Severus smiled sleepily at his father-figure.

"Night-night, Aba."

"Goodnight, Severus." Albus said softly, kissing him on both cheeks before sitting down in the rocking chair and opening the book.

"One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish." Albus read, his voice soft and sweet. "Black fish, blue fish, old fish, new fish."

"Pish." Severus mumbled sleepily, too tired to care he picked up a new word.

"Clever boy." Albus crooned. "This one has a little car, this one has a little star."

"Pish." Severus repeated, closing his eyes and keeping the shut.

"Say! What a lot of fish there are are. Yes. Some are red, and some are blue. Some are old and some are new. Some are sad, and some are glad, and some are very, very bad." Albus's voice was music to his ears, and Severus sucked happily on his dummy. "Why are they sad and glad and bad? I do not know, go ask your dad. Some are thing, and some are fat. The fat one has a yellow hat." Albus recited. "From there to here, from here to there, funny things are everywhere. Here are some who like to run. They are fun in the hot, hot sun. Oh me! Oh my! Oh me! Oh my! What a lot of funny things go by. Some have two feet and some have four. Some have six feet and some have more. Where do they come from, I can't say. But I bet they have come a long, long way. We see them come, we see them go. Some are high, some are low. Not one of this is like another."


	4. Chapter 4

Albus lifted Severus from his crib the next morning, earning himself a big smile from Severus. Snuggling his baby closer, Albus sat in the rocking chair and cuddled the boy as he enjoyed this time in the morning that allowed him this uninterrupted, peaceful bonding time.

"How did my boy sleep, hmm?" Albus asked softly, holding the baby close.

"Aba." Severus smiled, revealing a new tooth that had to have appeared last night during sleep.

"Oh my, _another _tooth." Albus exclaimed gently, better understanding the crabbiness of last night. "Three teeth now, goodness."

Severus simply gurgled, playing with Albus's beard, as he looked intently up into Albus's eyes. Albus hummed happily, enjoying nothing more than talking to Severus. Not only was it good for Severus's development as the memories and experiences would stick with him when he was re-aged, Albus simply liked to having these 'conversations' with Severus.

"Num-num?" Severus asked, after a good ten minutes of cuddling and conversation.

"Yes, yes, let's get you dressed and feed you some breakfast." Albus nodded, placing the child on the changing table.

Seeing the nappy needing changing, he quickly set to work, powdering and rediapering the bottom with quick precision.

"Aba." Severus babbled, a hundred times more vocal now then when he was an adult.

"Severus." Albus responded, leaning down to blow raspberries on the exposed tummy.

"Aba! Aba! Aba!" Severus giggled loudly, trying to push Albus away. "Aba!"

"Who's my ticklish little boy?" Albus giggled.

"Sevus!" The baby boy babbled.

"That's right!" Albus crooned, slathering Severus's face with kisses.

"Aba." Severus kissed Albus's cheek. "Brrrr." He said emphatically, making it clear he was getting chilly.

"Right, let's get you dressed." Albus agreed. "What color would you like to wear?"

"Gween!" The babe cried, sitting up on the table.

"Alright, arms up." Albus ordered, slipping a green onesie over the mess of black waves.

Gently laying the child back down, he buttoned the snaps and slipped on a pair of gray pants.

"Now let's cover those toes, hmm?" He asked, lightly tickling the bottom of Severus's feet before cover said toes with a pair of green socks.

"All done?" Severus asked happily.

"Alllll done." Albus agreed, carrying Severus into the office where he sunk down into his chair and worked a comb through the black locks. Severus fussed , like usual, when his hair was messed with but Albus quickly finished the work as the hair was silky and a comb slipped through it easily.

"Num num, now?" Severus asked, as Albus buckled him into the high chair.

"Yes, yes. Let's get you some porridge." Albus handed Severus his bottle, tying a bib around his neck, and placed a spoon in the porridge before placing the bowl on the tray. "Eat up."

"Num num." Severus agreed, beginning to sloppily eat his breakfast.

Albus nodded and turned to his own breakfast, letting Severus be as messy as he was because it was harmless and Severus liked his independence. Severus smiled as the boy ate heartily, filling out his still petite frame. If the Snape's were still alive today, Albus would have happily hunting them down to make them pay for abusing such a precious person.

"Aba- brr?" Severus asked, pointing out the window.

"Yes, it is _very _cold outside." Albus purred, allowing the child to stare from the window.

"Snow!" Severus yelled, reliving the joy he had felt when Albus took him for a walk outside a few days ago. Both had been happy when snow started to fall on the already snow-covered grounds, and they had spent the better part of the day froliking.

"Yes, snow." Albus agreed, settling the child by his toys. "Play nicely now, the Ministry officials will be here shortly for a meeting."

"Fud?"

"Yes, Fudge." Albus agreed.

Severus blew a raspberry at the mention of the name and turned back to his toys, setting up a variety of his plush toys (Which he refused to play with most of the time as they were 'girl toy's) in front of a miniature blackboard. Once they were seated properly, Severus proceeded to begin teaching, just as firm as he was as an adult professor.

He had grouped them up much like a classroom would be, with one house on one side and the other house on the opposite side. Apparently it was a Gryffindor/Slytherin class, and the Slytherins sat in front while the Gryffindor's took the back.

Among the plushies used as Gryffindor; a lion (of course), a hippo, a bear, a dog (that looks suspiciously like Sirius), a bull, a donkey, a goat, a hyena, a lemming, a moose, a pig, a monkey, a plush baseball bat, and a dragon. Among the Slytherins; a snake (obviously), a dragon, a fox, a wolf, a bat, a beaver, a cat, an elephant, a horse, a racoon, a crow, an owl, a swan, and a plush ring, all comprised the Slytherins.

"Dog."

Severus called on the plush puppy, scowling when the animal appeared to get the question wrong. "No! Fox?" He asked.

_This _animal seemed to please Severus with it's answer as the boy nodded happily. "Ten!" He said happily, unable to say the word points yet. "Good."

As the play went on, Albus began to suspect he only called on the animals with names he could pronounce clearly or somewhat clearly. He was also pleasantly surprised when a pig managed to get ten points, although Albus suspected that the reason the number was so high was because Severus could only manage to say; two, ten, one, and three.

A knock sounded at the door, but Severus was so engrossed in his play that he did not beg to allowed to open it. Rising from his desk, Albus ushered the order members in and bid them to sit as he offered them all tea and biscuits.

"Sus! Arr!" Severus's eyes lit up as he recognized Lucius and Arthur when he was finished putting the bear in the corner (his form of detention) and he crawled over eagerly to Lucius who he had not seen in quite a while.

"Severus." Lucius greeted, lifting the child into his lap. "Have you interrupted your class?" He asked, gesturing at the 'classroom.'

Severus nodded solemnly, as if it were a great affront, but then smiled at the Malfoy. "Poshun." He explained, pointing at the bear.

"I see, did someone explode a cauldron- _again_?"

"Boom." Severus confirmed, wriggling down from Lucius's lap and crawling to his potions shelf. He carefully grabbed Arthur's potion and Lucius's potion, before crawling back to Lucius. The blonde man willing scooped him up again with one hand, having had practice with Draco, and smoothed the black hair.

"Arr, Sus poshun." Severus pushed a pink vial of goop at Lucius.

"I see, and what did you brew me?" Lucius asked.

"Sleep Poshun." Severus warbled, as Lucius placed his 'potion' in his pocket.

"Lovely, I was needing one of those." Mr. Malfoy smirked, handing Severus over to Arthur. "Why don't you give Weasley _his_."

"Happy Poshun." Severus explained, thrusting the vial and Arthur who also pocketed it.

"How very thoughtful." He agreed. "Such an excellent brewer, aren't you?"

"I brew." Severus declared, gracing the entire room with a large smile when he realized he had said another new word. "I brew. I brew." He repeated, looking overjoyed.

"Oh my, _another _word." Albus praised gently, as the ministry officials fawned and fussed over him.

"Yes, he is _rather _fetching," Cornelius agreed, "As a _child_." He muttered as an afterthought.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the minister but said nothing, clearly biding his time until he could formulate revenge in a crafty, Slytherin manner. Albus was actually rooting for this in this endeavor.

"He's just a _precious _thing!" Alicia Barron, one of those in charge of the auror office, gushed.

"Sevus." Severus grinned, displaying his teeth.

"OH _goodness_! I might take him home with me!" Fidelis Cosworth insisted, taking the child into his arms.

"I, Albus." Severus said firmly.

"Of course, of course." Fidelis soothed. "Can I get another smile?"

Severus smiled, enjoying the attention he hated as an adult.

"Aren't you just a little charmer?" Fidelis asked, passing a very cooperative Severus over to Alicia.

"Sevus?" The baby asked, looking confused.

"Yes _you_." Alicia cooed, tickling him beneath the chin.

"_Someone_'s got quite the laugh."

"Looks like the cutest baby _I've _ever seen!"

"Look- he likes me!"

"Aba!" Severus decided, a good half-hour later, that it was time to end the cuddling. Back in Albus's lap as soon as he had made the demand, he stuck his wand plushie in his mouth and listened quietly as the meeting began.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus sat up in his crib and howled loudly. He had just woken up, torn from his after-lunch nap, by a horrid nightmare. Hysterical, he was unable to keep the octave from rising nor was he able to care that that was not fair to Albus.

"Aba! Aba! Aba! Out!" He pleaded, clutching his plushy to his chest. "Abaaaaa!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Albus hurried into the room, yanking the child into his arms and holding him closely as Severus clung tightly.

"Aba!" He bawled, shaking with tears.

"What's wrong, what's wrong?" Albus questioned, sinking down into the chair by the crib. "Oh my, shhh, shhh."

"Aba." Severus whimpered, unable to calm himself.

"Are you sick?" Albus questioned, pressing the back of his hand to Severus's forehead. "No? What's wrong, my little Prince?"

"Sleep." Severus whimpered, his bottom lip trembling.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Albus asked gently, holding him close. "My poor, Severus."

Severus nodded, unwilling to let go of the chunk of beard he had grabbed. "Huwt."

"What hurts?" Albus asked, looking worried.

Severus pointed to his head and chest. "Sleep."

"Ah, someone got hurt in your dream?" Albus asked.

Severus nodded, still crying pretty heavily. "Ma, Da." He explained. "Ow, Sevus."

Albus frowned. "Your mother and father were hurting you?"

Severus sniffed and nodded. "Voli, too." He cried, still slightly scared.

"Oh dear," Albus began to rock him, "What an _awful _dream." He began to hum gently, holding Severus close. "Don't fret my child, _nothing's _going to harm you."

"Aba, Sevus."

Albus smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Of course, Albus will always be there for Severus."

Severus began to relax as the cuddling, humming, and rocking continued, the fear ebbing away and being replaced with peace. He slowly relinquished his grip on the beard, listening to Albus's heartbeat as his head was pressed against his chest. "Aba."

"Yes, yes, Albus will _always _be here."

Severus relaxed, and ten minutes later, he even allowed Albus to clear his face of tears without too much fuss. Calm, Severus didn't fidget as Albus removed the sweat-stained clothes and changed his nappy.

"Let's get you bundled up, hmm? How about a walk outside?" Albus cooed, redressing him in silver onesie this time with green pants before bundling him up in a green coat. Sticking silver mittens on his fingers along with a silver hat, Albus set him by his toys as he went to dress himself.

Severus smiled, he _loved _outside. He was bouncing with excitement by the time Albus came back and lifted him to his hip.

"Aba!" Severus said happily, as they made their way into the corridors. "Aba! Snow!"

"Yes, indeed." Albus agreed jovially, keeping up pleasant conversation Severus as they walked through the school and out into the winter wonderland.

"ABA!" Severus yelled, wiggling in excitement as Albus conjured up a sled. "Aba!"

"Yes, Severus." Albus smiled, settling the boy unto the sled and buckling him unto the seat that stood in the middle. "Are you ready?" Albus asked.

"Vroom, vroom, vroom!" Severus agreed, kicking his feet in excitement. "Vroom, vroom, vroom!" He smiled, imitating the sound of an automobile as Hermione had been kind enough to explain to him.

"Alright,here we go." Albus picked up the strings and started to walk, pulling a very thrilled Severus behind him as he made his way across the snow-blanketed grounds.

There was no destination in mind, so Albus decided to drag the sled around the lake as Severus loved to look at it. The child in question laughed and clapped his hands, and Albus was grateful the chill in the air wasn't as severe as it had been. It was actually a pretty temperate day considering it was December, in London at that.

"Aba, wawa!" Severus squealed as they walked near the lake. "Wawa! Brrr!"

"Yes, the lake _is _frozen. Clever boy." Albus praised.

"Snow!" Severus agreed. "Fwosty!"

Albus smiled at the sight of hundreds of snowmen a few feet away, adorned in scarves and hats of various house colors. "Yes, do you think one of them is Frosty?" That, too, was a storybook favorite of Severus's.

"Fwosty!" Severus agreed.

"Faster!"

Albus quickly jumped to the side as two sleds zoomed past him, one manned by Draco with Astoria settled behind him, and the other manned by Ron with Hermione behind him. The two sleds slid to a stop a few feet away, clearly with the aid of magic.

"It's not over yet!" Ron demanded, although not at all angrily.

"We're already ten ahead!" Draco countered civilly, gesturing up a wizard-made hill where teams of students awaited their turns to participate in the game.

"Sled! VROOM! VROOM! VROOM!" Severus yelled, catching the attention of the students. "Aba! Aba!? I do!?" Severus asked.

"We'll be careful." Draco promised earnestly.

"We'll even share." Astoria added, having her made her way over with Draco as Ron and Hermione drug both sleds up the hill as Harry and Ginny slid down along with Pansy and Goyle.

"Be very careful." Albus warned, handing over a bouncing baby boy.

Severus was laughing madly as he rushed down the hill, smooshed between Fred and Angelina and Albus smiled at the carefree play. It was nice to see the students so unstressed and peaceful, instead of worried and anxious for their futures.

The play had gone on for a good two hours, all going well, when one of the sleds stopped rather abruptly and Severus went flying off into a snow bank.

Albus hurried over, scooping Severus out of the snow that buried him by a good few feet, and brushed him off. He had been expecting tears, but instead Severus was giggling. Soon everyone was laughing heartily and the mood was carefree once more.

"Aba...coco?" Severus requested sweetly, wanting the hot chocolate he always got when they spent anytime outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus sipped his cocoa from his bottle, in warm dry clothes, while he sat in Albus's lap. He had had a great day, and it wasn't even over yet! Albus held him close, humming softly and sweetly and Severus smiled happily. He had thought he'd be miserable during this ordeal, but he had been nothing but peaceful and happy this entire time. He had never felt so..._loved_. It was such an odd feeling. Sure, Lucius did love him like a brother, but this was different. Albus loved him like a _parent. _A love he'd never gotten form his biological mother of father.

"Aba." Severus said happily, kissing him on the chin. "Aba, love you."

"Albus loves you, too." He promised, kissing him on the top of his head. "So very much."

"Papa?" Severus dared to ask, hope filling his little heart.

"What?" Albus asked, sounding surprised.

"Papa?"

"Oh, Severus!" Tears filled Albus's and Severus was promptly showered in kisses and words of praise. "My boy, I love you!"

"Papa!" Severus cooed, smiling wide.

"Yes, my precious boy. I'm your papa." Albus praised. "And I love you so."

"Papa." Severus slurred. "Love you." He whimpered, feeling tears falls down his face. It felt nice to be able to say it. He had been so scared, but Albus had said he loved him too. All was well in his world.

"I love you too, so so so much." Albus held him closer, humming softly. "My sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet child. Precious boy."

"Papa." Severus agreed, sucking on his fingers.

"We had quite the fun time today didn't we?" Albus crooned. "Although at one point, I was sure I'd lost you in the snow."

"Brrrr." Severus sounded, smiling at the memory. "Vroom, Vroom, Vroom."

"Yes, you quite enjoyed those sled rides. It was nice to all the houses getting along." Albus mused. "Perhaps I need to pay more attention to those _outside _of _Gryffindor. _Make sure they are all well, too. You're right you know, I _have _been ignoring them."

"Papa, okay." Severus promised. "Papa sorry."

"Yes, Papa _is _sorry." Albus assured. "And he will do _much _better."

"Ring, ring?" Severus asked, wanting to play with his toys now that he was sure Albus loved him and would watch out for the rest of the school. "Papa, ring, ring?"

Albus accioed the phone over, setting it down on the desk. "Who are we calling, baby?"

Severus smiled, he didn't really mind being called a baby anymore. "Erity."

"Ah yes, I'm sure Charity would _love _a call from you." Albus nodded. "Press the _pink_ button."

Severus jabbed the key, waiting for the woman to pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Charity."

Severus laughed happily. "Erity!"

"Yes, this is Charity. Who is this?"

"Sevus!" Severus replied. "Erity good?"

"Charity is _very _good." The woman agreed. "How is Severus?"

"Sevus good." Severus replied. "Sevus, Papa."

"Papa? Are you with Albus?"

Severus nodded. "Vroom, vroom, cocoa."

"Ah, I _heard _you went sledding today. I heard the Slytherin's won- they said you were a good luck charm."

"Brrrr!"

"Brrr." Charity agreed. "Say Severus, what are you doing now? Are you busy?"

"Sevus, Papa."

"Oh, I see?" Charity giggled. "Albus, I know you're listening."  
"Hello dear." Albus greeted. "I'd ask you how you are, but I just heard you're doing good."

"Of course I am." The woman agreed. "But I was wondering if you and Severus were busy."

"Sevus, Papa." Severus explained.

"No, we're not busy. We were just doing some cuddling." Albus elaborated.

"I was wondering if I could come up then, I have a surprise for Severus. And knowing you, Albus, you'll get a kick out of it too." Charity joked.

"By all means my dear girl, come on up." Albus insisted.

"Erity! Erity! Come?" Severus asked, bouncing on Albus's lap in excitement.

"Yes, my dear boy. Be good until I get there."

Severus slammed the receiver down, turning to Albus with a grin on his face. "Erity!" He clapped his hands.

"Yes, I can't wait to see her surprise."

"Boo!" Severus yelled, hearing the word surprise.

Albus gasped, and clutched his heart. "My goodness, child. You'll give an old man a heart attack."

Severus smiled. "No go, Papa."

"Of course not." Albus agreed. "But let's get you changed before Charity gets here."

"What are those?" Albus asked, staring at the long string Charity had pulled out of a tub.

"Wights!" Severus explained, playing with a pile of muggle Christmas ornaments (Albus had charmed them unbreakable) in front of a big Christmas tree Albus had had Hagrid wrestle up into the room the night before. He had been waiting to decorate, but as soon as Severus saw the muggle ornaments, that was no longer an option.

"Christmas lights, Albus. Muggle lights." Charity used her wand to string them along evenly. "Come here Baby," She called out to Severus, who crawled quickly to her, "Press the button, Severus."

Severus obeyed and pounded a button, lighting the bulbs up. "Wights." He breathed, looking as excited as Albus felt at all these toys he was being exposed too. _How _could he have not noticed all these wonderful things.

"I must say, this is wonderful Charity." Albus applauded.

"I thought he might like a little muggle in his Christmas."

"Appy Mis!" Severus warbled.

"It's not _quite _Christmas, Severus." Albus corrected. "You've got a few weeks."

"Anta?"

"Yes, my child. Santa _will _be visiting you." Albus grinned. "You've been _such _a good boy."

"Oodolf?"

"What was that dear?"

"He means Rudolf, Albus. It's a muggle story. I can bring you the book to read to him." Charity offered. "It might be a fresh change to read that instead of the Grinch."

"Book!" Severus insisted. "Good Who, bad Grint."

"Yes, I agree." Charity laughed. "The Grinch is very naughty."

"Ime out." Severus nodded. "Naughty."

"I think he needs more than a time out." Albus laughed.


End file.
